kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Corde Detrick
Corde Detrick is a former Najenmik soldier and the mastermind behind Operation: Daybreak. Early Life Corde Detrick was born on July 15th, 2387, to Vikar Detrick and Kaatje Detrick. As Kaatje had never known her mother, and Vikar never knew either of his parents, they both made a vow to give their son a better childhood than either of them had as children. Living in a stable and loving household, Corde went to the Visari School of Higher Education from the age of 3 to the age of 13, scoring decent grades in most classes, particularly the ones that involved leadership, ballistics or prosthetics. At the age of 13 Corde decided that he wanted to follow in his parents' footsteps join the Imperial military, specifically attempting to join the Najenmik that was lead by his father. Najenmik Training Once voicing this desire to his parents, Corde unintentionally caused a small rift in his family. Vikar was in full support of his sons' choices and welcomed him into the order. His mother, however, had always hoped to see her son live a more peaceful life free of the pain and hardships that both herself and her husband had endured during the Second Extrasolar War. After spending many weeks trying to dissuade Corde, she eventually relented in the face of his resolve and allowed him to enter the order with great reluctance. Vikar warned him that despite him being the son of the Najenmik Overseer, he would not receive any special treatment during the brutal training regimen. Corde understood this, and roughly a week later began his trials. The utterly horrific decade that followed changed him greatly from the formerly kind and innocent child he was before, especially a terrible incident in his 9th year at the Academy, in which a massive chemical explosion tore through his body and sprayed volatile chemicals throughout his system. That accident cost him both of his arms, requiring extreme cybernetic enhancements to save his life. More importantly, Corde lost a fellow Najenmik trainee, Alex, whom he had grown extremely close to during his time with her. His identity throughout the ordeal changed, the loss of Alex severely scarring him, turning him greatly introverted and largely pushing others away. This pain eventually focused into his desire to master his abilities as a Najenmik, causing him to push himself to his absolute limits. He ended up scoring higher than even his father in almost every trial given to him, from hand to hand combat to marksmanship training. One notable exception to this, however, was a complete lack of training in piloting fighters or dropships, something the vast majority of his fellow Najenmik were well-versed in. Corde focused himself on infiltration and ground based warfare during his time in the Najenmik training facilities and is only well versed in the piloting of his own personal ship the Veil, which is roughly a frigate sized vessel. CDI chemical Attack At the age of 22, Corde was among the Najenmik hit by the CDI developed White-Coat Bomb weapon during his training in between missions at his Najenmik holding facility. This attack, the first ever on a Najenmik stronghold, was a mass-chemical bombing of the facility, one that he and his friend Alex were at the epicenter of. This attack was a fundamental part of Corde's life, resulting in the wide array of Cybernetics he was forced to take into his body to keep him alive. More so, Corde lost the one love he ever held in his life, reducing him to a mere shell of his former self. As he would later state to Maya during Operation Daybreak: "I remember every second of that day in perfect detail. I remember my flesh burning away, thousands of pieces of shrapnel tearing through my arms. I remember the toxic fumes filling my lungs, choking the life from me. I remember feeling my eyes slowly dissolve, boiling away in their sockets. But most of all... most of all I remember her. Screaming... then sobbing, then... silence. Horrible, deafening silence. It has filled every fiber of my soul since her death. I doubt it will ever leave me." Service during the Third Extrasolar War Once the T.E.W. broke out, Corde joined his fellow Najenmik in the infiltration of the C.C.C. While most of his comrades went to work setting up supply chains and information networks, Corde simply laid low and explored the nation himself. While his more eager or brash peers waged a clandestine war with the CCSCIA, Corde got a job at the Monroe Weapons Combine, quickly working his way up the corporate ladder until he was transferred to work directly under the CEO, Jason Monroe. After roughly a year of working with him and developing a good friendship, Corde "disappeared" one night when out drinking with Jason and several other workers in celebration of such a successful year. The grief of losing his friend apparently lead a family-less Jason into a depression, as he continuously made business decisions that drove his company, one of the top suppliers of the C.C.C. military, into the ground. It wasn't until the meeting of the Inner Cabinet on March 31st, 2415 that Corde finally threw off his disguise, killing the entire cabinet before disappearing amongst all the chaos. After a few more missions through C.C.C. territory and seeing the amount of death and mayhem the war was bringing both sides, Corde eventually came to the conclusion that the war would bring nothing but ruin to all parties involved, and endeavored to end the war on favorable terms for every nation, regardless of what it took to achieve that goal. This lead to the launch of Operation: Daybreak, and all of the tragic events that followed. Corde has a specially designed ship, far more advanced than most Imperial vessels, that allows him to infiltrate virtually any location within the known galaxy. His ship, The Veil as he calls it, allows Corde an unprecedented advantage over most other Najenmik in his infiltration capabilities. Cleaning House After Corde succeeded, albeit abhorrently, in ending the Third Extrasolar War, his team all quickly abandoned him in disgust at the actions he undertook that led to the destruction of an entire world. In his already deranged state, the intense isolation drove him to what could only be described as madness. With anger, guilt and depression consuming his life, Corde chose to make a kill list of CDI officials, desperately attempting to shift the blame of the war to them for the sake of his own sanity. Corde killed off a number of CDI officers before losing the organizations' trail entirely as if the entire force had simply disappeared... except for one, lone being. Nearly a dozen names off his list, Corde was lured into another fight with Anatoly Zarkhin, the CDI agent that killed his best friend and nearly Corde himself years before. Throwing guns aside and fighting the killer in hand to hand combat, Corde and Anatoly battle each other in a grueling fight to the death. After suffering several injuries and nearly losing the fight, Corde manages to stab Anatoly through the heart, of his foes own volition. Before Corde has any chance to collect his thoughts and plan for the future, however, he learns a terrible truth. His father Vikar has been murdered, and the fugitive is at large. This revelation shatters any morals the ex-Najenmik still held and drove him into a psychotic rage that would not abate until the one responsible was made to suffer. Using his remaining contacts and still impeccable skills in tracking, Corde learns that the murderer is a former Prime Legion Hunter named Zeelnos. Further digging allows Corde to find his targets friends and associates, allowing him to put his vengeful plan in motion. Corde would go on to torture, kill and maim any and all who were close to Zeelnos, as his horrid and painful past had long ago burned away what was left of a once good man who had wanted peace for the galaxy. Consumed by pain and rage, Corde slowly began to change into the monster that the galaxy had branded him as, all while pursuing a relentless path of vengeance against Zeelnos. Personality and Traits Corde was, for the most part, a lighthearted and easy going person, getting along with his Najenmik peers and teachers easily throughout his time with them. Corde was optimistic and hopeful for the future, and strived for equality within the Empire, and took care to remind his fellow trainees to focus on preventing war, over attempting to win them for the Empire. After his near death experience during his training, he became very different, the gentle and kind spirit he had warping as his mentality became much colder and more focused on results over morals. He is acutely aware of this change, and it haunts him constantly. While he would never admit it, Corde is very disturbed by his cybernetics, feeling as though they degrade his own identity, and struggles with the knowledge that they are the only thing keeping him alive by now. He also dislikes the ease they give him throughout his missions, viewing them as a risk of making him weaker or more complacent as a result. By the time of Operation Daybreak, he has become a very quiet and reserved person and is secretly terrified that everything he is doing will only cause more ruin to the galaxy. He has become something of a cynic, only forming bonds with his new team, cutting all other ties with the outside world. Corde's relationship with his father continuously worsened as he lost his vision with the Empire, and Corde could never bring himself to look upon his mother once more, viewing himself as the greatest nightmare she could ever face: her own son, scarred and disfigured beyond recognition, reduced to a cold, heartless butcher. The constant stress and uncertainty he felt towards Operation Daybreak, in addition to the loss of his old life led him to take "sedatives" to aid in his sleeping at night. These sedatives would be called tranquilizers in any other society outside of the Empire and required a powerful stimulant to be pumped into his heart to actually wake him up once again. This was somewhat mitigated by MCD technology later on, but nightmares plagued Detrick often regardless. Mental Health As his self-imposed duty progressed, Corde's mental health gradually became a source of concern to those around him. Already he suffered an acute case of survivor's guilt from his training as well as an identity crisis thanks to his cybernetic changes. Hearing of the deaths of many friends in far-off battles, including the uncle like Octavius, seeing reports of attempted assassinations on his parents becoming more common, and seeing several of his few remaining allies killed, mostly in the pursuit of trying to keep him safe at that, slowly tore away at Corde's mind, while he remained stoic and emotionless externally. He would speak less and less to his team when off mission, the few times he did revealing that he was slowly growing somewhat unstable. On the mission, he grew progressively more violent, destructive and chaotic, deliberately using excessive force and creating widespread carnage and devastation against both warring factions. If daybreak was not resolved soon, Corde ran the very real possibility of losing his grasp on sanity fully, the results of which were largely unpredictable until the horrific Dark Dawn event was unleashed upon Alexandria... Cybernetic Enhancements Corde has a wide array of Cybernetics grafted throughout his body, due to the severe injury that his upper torso and arms endured during an accident in his Najenmik training. These include: * Ocular enhancements that allow him to see clearly at night and see in thermal vision. * Vocal mimicry, allowing him to accurately copy a person's voice so long as he has heard a decent amount of that beings communication, project his voice to different areas and to change the volume and intensity of his tone much more than the average person. In extreme cases, can even create an echolocation type of effect if his eyes were rendered unusable. * Drastic enhancements to his torso, artificial heart, and lungs that filter the blood and air in his body making him immune to a large number of blood or airborne diseases and most forms of poison. * Cybernetic arms that have blades hidden within the fingers, wrists, and elbows to allow him a weapon in any situation, as well as having moderately increased strength. * A synthetic spinal cord and vertebrae as well make his back much more durable and flexible than any regular beings, meaning that breaking his neck or back is very difficult. Even more useful, however, is the holographic interface embedded within his spine. This device allows him to take the visual appearance of any humanoid being he has seen, coupled with his Vocal mimicry, this makes him an extremely effective infiltrator. * State of the art MCD cardiovascular and nervous system implants that increased his reaction times and muscle movement speeds, allowing access to inhuman levels of speed and accuracy. * Lastly, Corde had a form of surveillance equipment grafted into his cybernetics that would monitor his general area for potential threats, immediately waking him should the need arise. Despite the impressive amount of enhancements these augments allow him, they come with a drawback in that they require a massive amount of power to be used. Corde must always maintain an extremely high-calorie intake, as well as a low internal body temperature, or his implants could eventually cause extensive physical and/or neural damage to his body, up to draining his natural electronic charge or even overheating to the extent of cooking him alive from the inside. Even under safe conditions, the heat generated by certain implants, most notably his spine, heart and lungs when under operation, is typically enough to cause extreme discomfort and outright pain if used for more than a fairly short amount of time. In addition, the heavy reliance on sedatives and stimulants he developed for sleeping where highly likely to lead to severe cardiovascular health problems later in his life, something he was aware of, but unable to fight against. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Helghast Empire Category:Wolfpack